Wildeholt
Wildeholt is a republic and town north of Spawn. The surrounding area to the South is known as the Valley of Rangerly, and to the North lies the beginning of Bara Woods. It has a population of about 6 to 10, and covers a considerable amount of land because of large farms and businesses. Wildeholt's governing body consists of a Chancellor (Pretender) and a legislative council (Eomsten, Fulsy and Incoming). The town hall and library lies south of the windmill. Little is known about Wildeholt of old. It was one of the first towns to be built on the server and was founded by the great ElpiusAmpora. The only living member of Wildeholt to have met him was Pretender who has lived in the town before any other current resident. Lore Early Years 1859-1899 In 1859, Samuel .P. Rufford built a cottage on the banks of the river Duchary. In 1879, Gerold T. Wildeholt bought the land, converted it into a warehouse down in 1902. In 1884, the land was grubbed and cleared for construction. The first houses were built a year later and sold to the upper-classes in Vokzal. In 1890 the town was registered, Gerold being its first Mayor by a unanimous vote. Unfortunate Events and New Expansion 1899-1960 Gerold went missing in 1899 on a hike near Mount Rainier. Residents encouraged Gerold's son, Franklin, to run for mayor, for which he would assuredly win. In a tragic coincidence, he would go missing, too; only a few weeks after Gerold. In 1930, Wildeholt was dead set on revamping its legacy as a small vacation town. Large investments in infrastructure were made, along with a renewed interest in agriculture. In 1948, the town council approved a large expansion to the west. West Wildeholt would soon feature a Bowling Alley, a new Supermarket, and industrial parks. Urban Renewal and Tourism 1950s-1970s With the advent and increasing popularity of television, it was inevitable that Wildeholt would join the new trend. WHLN-TV was founded in 1964. Early lineups included the "Newswatch at 7" and "Weekend Movietime", later known as "Wildeholt Movietime" Wildeholt Train Station and Subway It has its own train station, the first one to be made on the server's main line. The town's subway system stretches from Ampora station to both the east and west. The main railway stretches from North to South. The subways are managed by the Fulco-Wildeholt Transit Authority, and the Mainline is served by the M&IRR. The Fort The fort was built as the first military installation of the Wildeholt commonwealth. It servers as the main defense and armory of the city and shares it's land with the main port and harbor businesses. The fort consists of a watch tower, an armory, the fort commanders residents, a barracks, horse stables and a smith. The East subway station is currently under construction by Fulco. Urban Legend Franklin the Freak In 1976, a Vozkal newspaper called "The Vozkal Tribune" reported a "Confidential Source" in the U.S.S.R. leaked documents indicated that a lone person, once thought to be a whole tribe, lived on an island which was being used by the Soviet Union. "A confidential source in the U.S.S.R. today leaked a series of documents showing an ongoing investigation into a primitive tribe, living on what was once thought to be an uninhabitable part of the world. The reports later state that "evidence is increasingly pushing us into coming to terms with the fact the "Tribe" is actually one individual with extra-ordinary abilities. If this is the case, efforts to contact this "individual" have not resulted in anything conclusive. Preliminary research also indicates the "individual" has multiple appendages and may originate out a town called Wildeholt, in New York State." The news spread like wildfire. The Town Council, pressed for answers, demanded the newspaper release these leaked "documents", to which they responded with haste: "We will not compromise the safety of our sources under any circumstance." The monster was nicknamed Franklin the Freak Frankenfreak by residents. The Wildeholt Ghost In 1978, an anomalous statue was found in a valley, near Wildeholt, in a suburb called Kilmakenny. Dubbed the Wildeholt Ghost, some speculated it was "Frankenfreak". Gallery 2015-12-28 15.20.00.jpg|Town Hall 2015-12-28 16.08.55.jpg|Ampora Station 2015-12-28_16.16.06.jpg|The legendary bartender 2015-12-28_16.15.44.jpg|ElpiusAmpora's house